


Saudade

by Ellie5192



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, episode: Divide and Conquer, episode: Point of View, episode: Secrets, seasons 1-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wants her because he can't have her. And then he wants her some more." S/J. Double drabble written for Penguin's Challenge no.24 'Prohibited thing; desired thing'. Oneshot. Seasons 1-4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saudade

Just trying to get my mojo back. Nothing to see here.

 

sjsjsjsjsjsjsj

He wonders, sometime around the eight month mark, if he only finds her attractive because he knows she is  _so_  out of bounds. And out of his league. And it would never work anyway, so shut up and stop thinking about it.

He wonders again, when he catches her crying over her father's newly discovered diagnosis, if he only cares this much because he knows he can't do anything for her anyway.

When he learns that there is  _another_  version of them who placed rings on each other's fingers, and he kisses her, and she kisses him like she knows exactly what she's doing, he considers if he could ever imagine himself doing the same.

He knows his answer barely a year later.

And then he wonders no longer. Because he knows now. He wants her because he can't have her. And then he wants her some more.

 

Sjsjsjsj

 _**Saudade:** _ _a_ _word that has no immediate translation in English. Saudade describes a deep emotional state of nostalgic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves. It often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never return._


End file.
